


Torchgate

by LadyKoori



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKoori/pseuds/LadyKoori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate Commands send Sheppard, McKay, Beckett and Lorne to Wales to meet with the members of Torchwood Cardiff as a sign of international cooperation and to see if they have Ancient technology among their array of alien tech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchgate

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the time the SGA spend on Earth in 3x10 The Return. For Torchwood its somewhere between 1x08 They Keep Killing Suzie and 1x09 Random Shoes

“I really don’t see why they wanted me to come,” Doctor Carson Beckett said for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. He was walking with three other men across the Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff, Wales.

“You’re a citizen of this fair country, Doc,” Major Evan Lorne reminded him.

“Well, I would much rather be visiting my Mum in Scotland then trudging around Wales,” Carson replied.

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard slipped his arm around Carson’s shoulders. “I asked for leave to give us time to go see your mum when we’re finished here. We wrap this up early we can even take a little extra time for ourselves.” He smiled at Carson.

“Oh, please stop,” Doctor Rodney McKay said. “I had to listen to enough of that on the plane. Six hours of you two. I nearly threw up.”

John glared at him. “You’re just jealous.”

Rodney scoffed. “I’m much more interested in seeing what kind of technology this Torchwood has horded. Some of it might come in handy. Are we nearly there we’ve been walking for hours.”

“We have not,” Lorne replied. “And according to the information we got the entrance is right there.” He pointed ahead of him at a door to a small dingy looking building.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” McKay said as Sheppard pulled open the door. The interior looked like a tourist office. “This is it?”

A man in a suit stepped out from behind a beaded curtain carrying a mug. He smiled at them. “Hello, how may I help you?” he asked in English that was accented in Welsh.

“I’m Lt. Colonel Sheppard,” John said. “This is Doctor McKay, Doctor Beckett and Major Lorne. We’re here to meet with Captain Harkness.”

“Ah, yes, the representatives from Stargate Command,” the man replied. “I’m Ianto Jones. Please follow me.”

He touched something out of sight. A portion of one of the walls slide away relieving a corridor. Jones stepped out from around the counter and walked through the doorway. The corridor led to an elevator which took them down. A large round metal door was rolling out of the way as the elevator doors opened. Beyond it a gate was opening up. Carson followed along behind the last of them and stepped through the open door.

It was huge and seemed to go all the way up to the underside of the paving stones of the Plass above. The metal water fountain that stood at one end of the Plass continued on down through this space that that the water puddle in the reservoir in the middle of the space. A set of short stairs led up to two work stations with a couch against the wall behind them. Four people were standing around waiting on them.

“Hello,” a man dressed as though he’d just stepped through a time portal from the 1940s came forward. “I’m Captain Jack Harkness. This is Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper…”

“Doctor Owen Harper,” the other man interrupted.

“And Toshiko Sato,” Captain Harkness finished. “You’ve already met the cute suit.”

Jones rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m Doctor Rodney McKay, that’s doctor of physics not medicine,” Rodney said pointedly. “Now what exactly do you have here that you think we might be interested in.”

“Well, Doctor Rodney McKay, I wasn’t aware we’d been authorized to release any technology to you,” Captain Harkness replied.

“We have been ordered to release any technology that appears to been created by the race called the Ancients, sir,” Jones said. “The temporary London office was very adamant we not release anything else without notifying them first.”

“The odds we have Ancient tech around here is pretty slim,” Captain Harkness told them. “But you’re welcome to look after we have a chat. Step into my office please.” He directed them towards the office behind him. John and Rodney walked past him. As Lorne moved to step around Captain Harkness, the Captain leered. “Hello, flyboy. Have any plans for after the meeting?”


End file.
